


How to Tell Him

by downbyashes



Series: KYU Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dancer AU, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, a professional dancer with at major studio in Detroit, is alarmed after the dust has settled from the party a month ago.And the results of this test are not what he'd been hoping for.Now, how does he tell his one night stand?





	How to Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm a bit late, but it's still before midnight in my time zone! I'm so excited to contribute to my first themed week!

Of all the things Yuuri had been expecting in the aftermath of the party Phichit had forcefully pulled him to a month ago, a positive pregnancy test was not one of them. 

Yuuri? Are you okay in there?” Phichit asked from the other side of the bathroom door. Of course Phichit knew everything that was going on. He’d been the one to pull him out of the bed he’d been in with the alpha, and taken him home. He’d even been the one to slap the pregnancy test down on Yuuri’s desk twenty minutes prior before promptly shoving him into the only bathroom in their apartment. 

Yuuri had been in denial the whole time he’d pissed on the end of the stick and waited. It had been his first time having sex, and either way, omegas only ever got pregnant during their heats, right? It was impossible outside of them. 

Then why was there a distinctive pink plus on this test? 

“Yuuri? Seriously, are you okay? I smell distress coming from in there. Come on, it’s okay. Just come out,” Phichit said softly, trying not to farther distress the other omega. 

The mere thought of leaving the small room alone brought tears to Yuuri’s eyes. He felt safe and warm in the confines of the space. Outside held uncertainty. He never wanted to leave. 

Yet he knew Phichit was right. Yuuri knew he couldn’t just hole himself up. He had to take care of himself. Not just for his own wellbeing, but that of the small being in his belly as well. 

Phichit was on him in the second the door opened, arms holding him tight. Yuuri squeezed back, bawling into his best friend’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Yuuri. It’ll all be okay,” the younger man murmured. 

Yuuri nodded, sniffling. He still had no idea how Phichit had figured your was pregnant in the first place, whether he’d decided to wait long enough to test, to be on the safe side, or whether Yuuri had started acting differently. He couldn’t think of anything he’d have done differently lately. But then, the Thai man had always known him better than he knew himself. 

Phichit lead his friend to the living room to sit on the couch before preparing each of them a cup of tea. 

“Oh my god, Phichit. I just thought of something,” Yuuri whispered as he accepted the mug Phichit held out to him, one he’d gotten at a dance competition he’d danced in in the spring. “Phichit… I–I’m having Victor Nikiforov’s baby.”

Phichit’s perfectly plucked eyebrows shot up. “Oh my god, Yuuri. You’re right. You’re having your idol’s child. How does that feel?”

“Honestly, kind of weird. I mean, I look up to the man, I wish I could be on the same level as him, but I can’t even say a single word to him without stuttering and blushing before running off,” Yuuri replied, sighing. 

“Well, apparently you said something right at that party, because you’re having his baby. Unless you got someone else in bed before him,” Phichit teased, making Yuuri choke on his tea briefly. “Maybe you’ll get together with him when you tell him you’re having his child. Raise the baby together.” He sounded more encouraging than before as he crossed his smooth brown legs under him in the armchair. 

“Yeah, right, and then we’ll move to the moon to begin colonizing,” Yuuri shook his head, looking down. “Phichit, I’ll just become a stuttering excuse for a person if I even try to tell him.” He took another sip of his tea, accepting the flood of warmth that flowed through him. 

“Whoa, whoa, wait. You’re actually going to tell him?” Phichit leaned into him, black eyes wide. He knew about Yuuri’s anxiety and self-confidence issues. He hadn’t been sure if Yuuri would actually follow through with telling Victor, and he was proud of his best friend for taking this step and actually wanting to. 

“Of course I am, Phichit. It’s his child too. He has a right to know he’s going to have a son or daughter,” Yuuri replied. 

A large grin broke out over Phichit’s face. “I’m so proud of you, Yuuri!”

Yuuri let out a soft chuckle. “Thanks, Phichit. Now, I just have to get the nerve together, and figure out how to tell him.” 

 

After a trip to the doctor to start figuring out the course of his pregnancy, Yuuri decided to tell Victor about the child. 

Part of him feared that he’d already know. Omegas’ scents changed in pregnancy, and while he wasn’t far enough along for his scent to change, it wasn’t completely unheard of for it to happen early, just rare. 

Just like getting pregnant outside of a heat. 

There was also the fact that he had started getting morning sickness, which had began making him consistently late or absent to practice all together. 

“Yuuri?” That voice. That accented voice. 

Yuuri looked up, cheeks beet red as he locked eyes with Victor Nikiforov, their studio’s lead dancer and subject to many fantasies. “Y-yeah?”

“Are you okay? You’ve seemed ill over the last week or so. Is there anything I can do to help?” Victor asked, his eyes pale and honest. 

Yuuri found himself tongue tied, the words he had been practicing with Phichit over the course of the week gone. 

“P–pregnant,” Yuuri whispered, then clasped a hand over his mouth. He fled the dance room all the other dancers were stretching in as a strong wave of nausea rolled through his stomach. He made it to the bathroom and collapsed at the base of a toilet just in time for his breakfast to come up with a cough. 

Tears burned in his eyes. He knew he’d blown it. Victor probably wouldn’t want anything to do with there child. Why would he? He was moving on to be an instructor next year, and it wasn’t like Yuuri was anything special. 

Only, when the bathroom door opened, and a warm body mounded itself to his, it was Victor, not Phichit like he had expected. 

“I–I’m so–sorry, Victor,” Yuuri cried, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Sh, Yuuri. Sh. It’s okay. Everything will be okay.” Victor gave the younger man a soft squeeze, cheek pressed to the nape of his neck, nose almost brushing Yuuri’s scent gland. 

“But–but you’re–you’re the…” 

“I’m the father of your child. I know. At least, I assumed,” Victor said. 

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri held his hands to his face, and cried into his palms, unable to face Victor. 

Victor stayed until Yuuri ran out of tears, holding and comforting the younger man. 

“I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me or the baby. I just thought you should know that you do have a child coming,” Yuuri whispered. 

Victor let out a sigh before smiling. “Oh, Yuuri. Of course I want to be a part of our child’s life. And if you wanted to get dinner tonight, I wouldn’t say no.”

Yuuri’s face got hot, turning a bright red. “Like–like a date.”

“If you’d like it to be,” Victor offered. 

Yuuri smiled to himself, his future quickly taking shape in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay... I'm really not much for writing in the third person, preferring the first person instead. This whole week is a challenge for me to not only get a story up daily, but also write in a way I'm unfamiliar with and haven't tried in almost ten years! I hope I'm developing a new style here!


End file.
